


Blue

by Hippomatrix



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bc they're very gay, chub love, cuddles and smooches, right next to each other, sitting in a tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippomatrix/pseuds/Hippomatrix
Summary: Some days Jonas wakes up sad. Just getting out of bed can seem impossible. It's days like these that he's especially glad to have Mitch as his boyfriend.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyyyyy time to vent my mental health issues into a ficcccc

Jonas heard the sound of the front door opening and then footsteps approaching the bedroom and stifled a sob. He turned his head to smush his face even further into his pillow. Mitch shouldn't be here. Jonas didn't want his boyfriend to see him like this, crying and pathetic and weak.

It was already late into the afternoon but Jonas hadn't yet managed to drag himself out of bed. His body felt weighted down, limbs heavy and unwieldily. He tried to shift his arm but it was simply too much effort, only resulting in the barest twitch of his fingers. He was pitiful. He couldn't see the room, but Jonas knew that it was probably filled with the tell-tale pulsing blue lights that betrayed his distress for anyone to see.

Jonas squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on calming his breathing as Mitch's footsteps came closer. The tears dripped steadily down his face and soaked into his pillow but he didn't make a sound. Living with Dean had taught him how to cry silently, and it was a hard habit to break. 

The footsteps stopped right next to the bed and Jonas felt the mattress dip under Mitch's weight a moment later. Jonas lay perfectly still, body tense even though he knew it was just Mitch, and that he was safe here. And then Mitch's hand was in his hair, large fingers threading through his messy curls in a familiar gesture of affection.

Jonas grasped about in his mind for a responding emotion, any emotion, but he couldn't quite reach it. He was trapped in his own mind, blocked off from all feelings. There was only sadness, and he was drowning in it. The light surged around him. Blue. Everything was blue.

"Spots," Mitch whispered, leaning close enough that Jonas could feel the warmth of his boyfriend's breath against his neck. He felt a faint tingle of emotion and clung to it desperately. The waves of blue calmed, strands of yellow faintly visible within.

Mitch's hand withdrew and Jonas barely had time to mourn its sudden loss with another sharp spike of blue before he felt his boyfriend settle more fully onto the bed beside him.

"Joey," Mitch tried again, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist. Its weight was solid and warm and reassuring.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Jonas bit back a sob and shook his head, face still smushed into his pillow. His words came out muffled and entirely unconvincing. "Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired."

Mitch frowned at the false reassurances and tugged Jonas closer, gathering his boyfriend up into his arms and tucking him against his larger form. "One a' these days, huh? 'M sorry, Spots, I know these days suck." He pressed a kiss to the back of Jonas' head. The blue lights flickered to a calmer hue but didn't dissipate.

Mitch smoothed his hands soothingly over the soft curves of Jonas' sides, trying to get Jonas to release some of the tension in his body and relax. Even someone as thick-headed as him knew that blue lights weren't good. He needed to get them to a more neutral yellow. "C'mon, Joey," he said softly, voice unusually tender. "Lemme help."

Jonas lifted his head and craned his neck back to look at Mitch. His whole body ached with sadness and it was hard to breathe, but Mitch was here. Mitch was here for him.

Mitch's lips finally tugged up into a grin at the brief pulse of pink followed by the slow but steady saturation of yellow amidst the blues. He reached up to brush his hand across Jonas' cheek, thumb wiping away the tears. "There's my beautiful boy." He tugged Jonas gently towards him. "Now c'mere already."

Jonas choked out a little laugh and turned in Mitch's arms, smushing his face up against his boyfriend's chest as a fresh wave of tears came. He felt his chest heave as he began to sob audibly and wrapped his arms around Mitch, clinging to his boyfriend tightly so as never to let him go. His chest ached as he gasped for breath but Mitch's hands were on his back, guiding him through it with reassuring touches.

Mitch rubbed Jonas' back as the smaller boy clung to him, his little body shaking with sobs as the lights around him danced, colors shifting and changing. Jonas' fingers were digging into Mitch's back and the older boy could feel his shirt dampening with tears and snot. It wasn't the most comfortable hug but at that moment he couldn't give less of a shit. If it helped make his Jonas feel better then it was more than worth a little discomfort.

"That's it, Joey," Mitch murmured. "Just let it out. I've got you."

Jonas cried for what felt like hours. He cried until he was simply too exhausted to cry anymore, until he didn't have any tears left to shed. And Mitch stayed with him the whole time, holding him tight and murmuring gentle words. When the tears on his cheeks were mostly dried and his breathing had finally evened out, Mitch pulled away slightly, taking Jonas' face in his hands and looking him over with a soft expression. The lights had faded from a darker hue to a more muted blue, tendrils receding as Jonas' emotions lost their intensity.

"Feelin' better?"

Jonas nodded tiredly and closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards towards Mitch in a silent request. Mitch leaned down the rest of the way to meet him, chapped lips soft against his own. Jonas' mouth tasted salty from his tears and his nose was still running but it was nice. 

It was sweet and chaste and exactly what he needed right now. A light pulse of pink went through the remaining lights.

Mitch pulled away after only a few seconds and sat up in the bed, pulling Jonas with him. Jonas let himself be maneuvered into Mitch's lap, draping his arms tiredly over Mitch's shoulders and resting his head against his boyfriend's neck. His body was worn out from crying so hard for so long. He hadn't gotten out of bed yet today and at this point it was more from bone-deep exhaustion than from the earlier sadness. His limbs felt heavy, but not like they had before. This was more of a pleasant drowsiness that he readily indulged in, cuddling up against his boyfriend's warm body.

Mitch hummed, rubbing Jonas' back. "Tired?"

Jonas smushed his face against Mitch's neck and clumsily pressed a kiss to it. He felt like he could drift off to sleep at any second. He mumbled something incoherent and snuggled up closer to his boyfriend's chest.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Mitch chided lightheartedly. "Gotta clean you up first."

Jonas made no obvious response. Sighing, Mitch scooped his boyfriend up into his arms and stood up, carrying Jonas over to the bathroom. "Y'want a bath?"

Jonas nodded his head against Mitch's neck. A bath sounded nice. Baths were warm and relaxing and just what his tired body needed right now.

Mitch grinned and sat Jonas down on the toilet seat, turning away for a second to get the water running. He fiddled with the knobs to get it to a good temperature before turning back to take care of his sleepy boyfriend.

He chuckled when he turned back around to find Jonas leaning against the bathroom counter practically asleep already. "I'm gonna clean yer face while the tub fills up, okay?"

Jonas nodded and Mitch rummaged around the bathroom in search of a washcloth. He pumped his fist triumphantly when he found it, eliciting a giggle from Jonas.

"Alright, Spots," Mitch said. "Here we go."

He dunked the washcloth in the warm water of the tub and wrung it out until it seemed like an okay wetness. He wasn't really sure what the proper way to do this was, but Jonas was most likely too tired to care anyways. 

Mitch smiled fondly. His little Joey was adorably exhausted and looked ready to nod off at any moment.

Jonas scrunched up his face when the warm washcloth finally touched it, trying to squirm away from the sudden contact. Mitch snickered and used his free hand to grip Jonas' chin in order to keep his head in place. "Stay still, Joey. The faster we get yer face cleaned up, the faster we can get in the tub."

Jonas stayed still after that, placated by the promise of a warm bath, and Mitch was able to go back to work gently cleaning the tears and snot off of his boyfriend's face. It was crusted on there, which was kind of gross, but Mitch didn't complain. 

He wiped at Jonas' face until there was nothing left to clean off and then pulled away. "There," he said proudly, tossing the now snot covered washcloth into the sink. "All done."

Jonas smiled tiredly and let his head drop back to rest against the wall. "Can we take a bath now?"

Mitch grinned. "'Course we can. Let's get you outta these clothes." He pulled at the hem of Jonas' shirt. "C'mon, Joey, lift your arms. I'll help so it'll go quicker."

Jonas normally would've protested being helped out of his clothes like a child, but he was so exhausted right now it was probably better that he had some assistance rather than fumble around clumsily. Mitch's hands were quick and efficient, practiced at removing Jonas' clothes, usually in much steamier situations. 

Pink lights flared up around Jonas at the thought but they were fleeting. He and Mitch were just going to take a bath. It seemed unlikely they'd be doing much of anything tonight with Jonas feeling so tired.

Mitch took care of his own clothes once he'd finished removing Jonas' and they were both naked. Jonas leaned heavily against Mitch, letting his boyfriend keep him steady and support most of his weight.

Mitch kept a steadying arm around Jonas as he reached over to the filled up tub and turned off the tap. He dipped his fingers in and checked the temperature of the bathwater to see if it was warm enough and not too hot.

Satisfied, he scooped Jonas up into his arms once more and stepped into the tub, lowering them both into a sitting position before leaning back against the edge of the tub and helping Jonas settle in more comfortably.

Jonas closed his eyes and hummed with contentment as his body was submerged in the warm water. He lay back against Mitch's chest and was pleased when he felt his boyfriend's arms come up to wrap around his waist. It was a bit of a tight fit with the both of them seated in the tub at the same time, but it felt cozy rather than cramped.

Pink lights pulsed around them as Mitch's hands fondled the perfect little rolls of Jonas' stomach, calloused fingers trailing over the delicate stretch marks that covered freckled skin. He adored Jonas' soft tummy. Mitch was all boney limbs and sharp angles, but Jonas was soft and round and perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"This is nice," Jonas murmured, closing his eyes and leaning back further into the embrace. He felt warm and happy and safe. The feeling of those large hands that he knew were capable of destruction mapping out his body with such tenderness and care was absolutely lovely. He could drift off to sleep just like this, soothed by the warmth of the water and the steady support of his boyfriend's arms around him.

"Yeah?" Mitch replied. His hand slid lower to graze the soft plushness of Jonas' thighs before slipping between his legs suggestively. "Maybe we should take baths together more often. Would ya like that, Spots?"

The responding flare of pink light was a telling enough answer but Jonas nodded anyways. He turned his head, closing his eyes expectantly as Mitch leaned down to meet him halfway. This kiss was much more pleasant than the one from before. It was slow and languid and absolutely perfect.

Jonas sat up a little and maneuvered himself so that he could face Mitch more fully, clumsily settling himself into Mitch's lap. The water sloshed about as it was displaced, some of it splashing over the edge of the tub and making a mess on the bathroom floor.

Mitch gazed up at Jonas adoringly, gently cupping his face in his hands. He didn't think he'd ever get over how beautiful Jonas was. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he must be to have fallen in love with such an amazing person like Jonas and to have his feelings returned.

But as much as he would love to ravage Jonas right then and there, his little lover was exhausted and Mitch wasn't going to take advantage of that. Even with the pink lights floating lazily around them, Jonas looked about ten seconds away from falling asleep on him. Not that Mitch would mind having Jonas fall asleep on him. This just wasn't the best place for that.

"C'mon," Mitch said, helping Jonas up and pulling the plug to let the bathwater drain out of the tub. "Time to get out."

They stepped out of the tub and Mitch wrapped Jonas up in the fluffiest towel they had, peppering his freckled cheeks with little kisses as he used the towel to dry Jonas off. Jonas giggled and leaned against him, opening the towel to let Mitch in and using it to haphazardly return the favor.

Mitch used his long arms to snag another towel and dried Jonas' hair before taking care of his own. Satisfied that they were both dry enough to get back in bed, Mitch tossed the towels on the wet floor to pick up later and led Jonas back into their bedroom.

Jonas had wanted to change into some comfortable pajamas before getting in bed, but as soon as he hit the mattress he knew he would not be getting up again. He mumbled something that probably sounded like gibberish but Mitch seemed to understand, and a few moments later he was being helped into his favorite pair of pajamas that his boyfriend had taken out of the dresser for him. There was something that was just so satisfying about getting out of the bath all warm and dry and feeling the soft cotton of a clean pair of pajamas against his skin. It was heavenly.

Mitch stepped away, presumably to pull on a pair of boxer briefs, then came back to gather Jonas up in his arms and move him further up on the bed in order to tuck him in properly. Mitch climbed into bed next to Jonas as soon as he seemed settled, glancing over at the light switch and flicking it off with his mind.

He wrapped his arms around Jonas and pulled his boyfriend to rest comfortably against his own body. Jonas smiled sleepily and snuggled into the embrace. He felt warm and safe and cared for. He felt loved.

"Goodnight, Mitch."

"Night, Spots."


End file.
